


A new era

by Ayakox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox
Summary: Alec is injured and Magnus is taking care of him during the night.





	A new era

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see a scene between Magnus and Maryse now that she accepted Alec's relationship so I've tried to imagine how things could turn out if she and Magnus ought to talk alone in a room ♥
> 
> As always I'm truly sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language so don't be mean ;w;   
> I hope that, however, you can still enjoy your reading ~

 

 

 

It was late.

A full moon was shining outside the several windows of the Institute and the city was oddly quiet. Maybe because the church in which the Institute was placed was pretty isolated from the rest of the town, maybe because it was almost 3 am in the morning and most part of the people were sleeping in their bed; whatever the truth was there was a pleasant quiet around the Institute.

Alec finally fell asleep after an entire evening of pain and screams.

His last mission turned out to be harder than he thought; he and Jace just had to hunt a demon that was cursing people all around the city, but then they found out that the demon had been summoned by a warlock under request of a very rich mundane. His name was Alan Oberyn and he was the CEO of an important multinational in the technology field. He needed to curse some of his financial rivals which were turning out to be a serious threat to his empire. Alan put several guards in order to protect the demon, something that Alec and Jace could never ever expect to see. This made things more complicated since they had to kill the demon without harm the mundanes.

Jace hated that kind of situation: kill an enemy was way easier than just knock them out. When you fight to kill you don't have to put much attention of where you're pitching your seraph blade: every spot is a good spot to kill a demon with your angelic weapon; when you fight to stop someone, instead, you need to dose your strenght, you need to hit specific spots, you need to hold your weapons.

The battle, however, began when the demon noticed their presence in the room. He alerted the guards and the two Shadowhunters saw their opportunity to end that question quickly burning up. They fought to stop the mundanes and tried to focus their attention on the demon who was right about to curse the umpteenth innocent man of the day. Jace knocked out five guards one after the other, elegant and measured as always, as Alec was trying to keep the other guards away from him. They didn't even need to discuss the plan: they were _parabatai_ , they knew what to do when they were together just by looking each other in the eyes.

The demon stared amused the little fight and suddenly thought that would have been funnier to kill a couple of Nephilim instead of curse an annoying human being. He entered the fight using the mundane guards as shields against Jace and Alec's attacks.

The two of them had to knock out the last guards standing and then they could have been able to face the demon. But it was hard to calibrate their shots when the monster was trying to kill them meanwhile.

It was a moment. The demon grinned and parted his lips. Alec knew, in the exact second he opened his mouth, what was about to happen. He didn't even talk, he didn't even realize he was moving until he felt the pain on his back. His body moved unconsciously, mechanically, throwing himself in front of Jace as a shield between him and the monster.

The demon had spat a poisoned dart aiming Jace's chest and Alec, as a perfect archer, immediatly understood where he wanted to hit. He couldn't allow him to attack his _parabatai_ and even before he could decide to do something, his body was already there, a flesh wall between Jace and an almost certain death. Even their angelic blood couldn't do much against a poisonus dart in their heart.

The dart hit him on the back. Alec shouted loud, bending his knees to the floor. Blood and poison were dripping from the wound as one only fluid and fire seemed to burn in his veins. He could not even stand on his feet, sweat drops pooring down his face in a bunch of seconds. The human guards still conscious suddenly blanched at the sight of the blood. They just stopped and Jace was finally free to throw himself against the demon. In normal circumstances it could have been a dangerous fight but in that moment Jace was fighting moved by a deep strength born together with Alec's pain.

He could sense his suffering through the rune on his hip. He could sense his pain, a dull echo of the fire that was burning his flesh in his own body. The only thought of his friend and brother hurt by that scum was a sufficient fuel to empower his attacks but, even more, the fear of losing Alec because of that attack destined to him made his shots so powerful and fast that the Demon didn't have the time to do anything else but die in a few seconds, a seraph blade - _Michael_ \- pitched between his eyes.

After that everything was a sort of blur in Alec's mind.

He could only feel the pain, the heat, his veins were burning all over his body and his spine was melting little by little or, at least, that was the feeling. His knees were like jelly and he could not stand on his feet. Weak, panting, Alec felt the poison rush into his body faster and faster; the _iratzes_ Jace had drawn on his skin faded in the blink of an eye. They could make the pain lighter for a couple of minutes before to vanish at all from his system.

The rush for the Institute was desperate; Jace carried his _parabatai_ on his shoulders since his phone was dead and he had no other ways to contact Magnus for a Portal. Alec was unconscious, a dead weight on his back, and the Shadowhunter tried to focus his attention on the heat of his body along his course. Heat was good, heat meant life.

He pushed his legs to that crazy race at their fastest ignoring the pain, the tiredness, the fear. Nothing mattered but Alec's safety.

In the end he reached the Institute gasping and shaking, his legs hurting.

Isabelle'd known something was wrong as soon as she saw her brother on Jace's back. She helped him carry Alec inside the Institute and then into the infirmary. The wound was pretty bad: a black little hole on his back from where dark branches were spreading out beneath his pale skin.

Isabelle, Jace and Maryse remained at his side all the time, waiting for a Silent Brother to come. Alec was unconscious but it looked like he could still feel the pain in his body. He winced several times and screams and gasps and moans came out his mouth as cold lines of sweat were pooring down his cheeks.

When Magnus arrived to the Institute, Brother Enoch was already in with Alec, treating him in the infirmary. Isabelle was in the hallway, alone.

“Isabelle!” he exclaimed, panting, approaching her. “How is he? What happened?” he inquired, worried, his hair messy and tangled.

“A demon. It spat a dart against Jace but Alec took it to protect him.” she explained, sadly, her eyes gleaming of held tears. “ _Iratzes_ don't work and he keeps screaming. Brother Enoch is in now, my mother brought Jace in his room. He was collapsing: he carried Alec on his back all his way til the Institute”

Magnus swallowed, tense, clutching his jaw.

He turned his head toward the closed door of the infirmary and then nodded.

“He will be fine. He's strong. He will fight”

Isabelle nodded, silently, holding tears.

“Thanks for the heads-up, by the way. I've come as soon as I read the message”

The Shadowhunter looked at him, puzzled.

“It wasn't me” she said, surprised, sighing. “But I'm glad you're here.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes shut and the feeling that things now could have been better; when Magnus was around Alec was always at his best, he would have sensed Magnus' presence at his side and he would have felt immediatly better.

Magnus was impressed from that simple gesture; no one but Alec, until that moment, had dared touching him or approaching him that close. They were kind to him, and gentle, but never really friendly. There was a sort of difference betweent the way they act among each other and the way they act to him. Not that he cared: kindess was fine, but now he was simply amazed from that simple touch. He felt closer to Isabelle all of a sudden, with his heart and his soul, as if that sort of thin wall between him and the rest of the group just melted thanks to that gesture.

Magnus inhaled silently and brought his left hand around Izzy's shoulder, stroking her slowly, softly.

 

*

 

Now the Institute was silent.

Alec was safe and asleep, out of danger, but still very weak. Brother Enoch took his leave after he went out Alec's room. Somehow he saved him inside the infirmary and Izzy felt so light that she even wrapped Enoch's shoulders with her arms. Magnus was pretty sure no one ever hugged a Silent Brother who was not Zaccariah in a very long time. Enoch himself stood stiff in Izzy's hug, astonished.

They all entered the room to take a seat around the bed.

Magnus took Alec's hand between his and kissed it softly pressing his lips on the back, gently. He didn't want to wake him up, he did need to rest, but at the same time the warlock needed to feel his warmth against his skin. Alec was pretty pale and his face covered in cold sweat but his breath was regular and his heartbeat strong. Isabelle stood on her feet behind Jace's chair, unable to look away from Alec's face. Her heart skipped a beat and something in her stomach hurt. Jace held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, gently, feeling the same fear in his heart. Maryse, for her part, was plugging Alec's face with a clean towel to take off the sweat from his skin.

Rain began to poor down, sliding on the windows' glasses.

Nobody noticed, keeping watching Alec's sleep. Even though they all knew he was safe now, they could not leave the room, as if something would have happened if they'd reached their rooms upstairs. Magnus, for his part, would have never left the Institute without Alec at his side; there was no chances he would have gone to the loft alone that night, not until Alec wouldn't woke up.

As time passed Maryse cleaned up his son's face and then she pursed her lips, inhaling deeply.

“There's no reason to wait all in here. It's late and tomorrow you could have to go to a new mission: you need to rest.” she said turning around to look at Isabelle and Jace. “Alec is fine now. He just needs to sleep”

Isabelle parted her lips, ready to complain, when Maryse rose her head, fiercely.

“I know you're worried. So am I. But stay here won't change anything. He won't be better but, on the contrary, you will feel worse. Especially you, Jace: your legs are still shaking.”

Izzy and Jace could not argue against that. She was right, they knew, but still they could not help but feel worried and scared.

“C'mon. Let's go. Leave him have some rest” Maryse added approaching her two children, her arms lightly wide, as to indicate them to rise and reach the door.

Magnus didn't say a word. Maryse completely ignored him as if he didn't exist at all; not that bad in the end. At least she knew it would have been pointless to ask him to leave the room.

 

*

 

Alec slept all the night.

A low moan came out his mouth occasionally, some deep breath from time to time but nothing more.

Magnus didn't leave his side not for a second, stroking his forehead lightly, moving aside some strand of hair, taking off the sweat. He had a little fever, something normal after that kind of wound, and his skin was hot. He took care of him all the night, cleaning his face, moisturing his lips with a wet tissue, covering him with blankets when they slid down.

 

*

 

Maryse could not sleep. She greeted her children in front of their rooms and then she went on her own. It was pretty late and she felt exhaust. Despite everything, tho, her eyes didn't want to stay shut. She kept thinking of Alec, his pale face, his sweat forehead, the blood on his shirt.

Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and something was melting in her stomach. His son, his precious child, hurt. The only thought made her shiver; there was nothing - _nothing_ \- capable of scare the crap out of her more than the awareness of her children in danger. And even if she knew that Alec was not in danger anymore, that he was fine, safe and sound, she couldn't get his pale face or his cold hands out of her mind.

She needed to see him. She needed to see his chest going up and down at the rythm of his breaths.

The sound of her heels echoed all along the hallway until the infirmary. In the silence of the night that was the only sound all around together with the pooring rain outside the windows. Some thunder roared far away from there making the glasses shaking.

She opened the door just a little, a thin ray of light filtering into the room from the corridor; Magnus was cleaning Alec's face with a wet towel and his hands were gentle and soft and kind. His gaze was full of love and tenderness and concern: even so far she could tell. She stood still for a few seconds, outside the semi-closed door, looking at them before inhale deeply and slowly shut the door leaving it behind her.

 

*

 

“Mhn...”

Magnus felt a dull pain in his neck as he moved his head.

He fell asleep against the backrest of his chair in a very uncomfrotable position; his mouth was dry, his lids pretty heavy. That had been a very long day and exhaustion took over him all of a sudden. Not too long, tho, since outside the windows it still was pitch dark. He could have slept for an hour or ten minutes, hard to tell. It didn't matter, though, since the important thing was to check Alec's conditions.

Under his palm his forehead seemed to be cooler. The fever was gone and his face was finally dry. No sweat, no shivers: good signs. His skin was warm and finally less paler than before. He seemed to be better, even his sleep looked more relaxed. Magnus sighed in relief rubbing his face with one hand. He turned his gaze around to poor some water in a glass when he noticed a hot mug of coffee right beside him, on the nightstand.

He frowned, surprised, and still a bit sleepy wondering when did it came there. In the end he just shrugged and took a sip, sitting on the chair with his legs crossed and his body pressed against the backrest. One hand holding the mug, the other one stretched out on the bed to hold Alec's hand. He stared at him all the time, studying the features of his face. He looked so defenseless... his eyelashes were drawing thin shadows along his cheeks, his tangled hair made him look younger and innocent. His lips were parted and Magnus stared at them for several minutes. He thought about their kisses, their moments together, their relationship. He never felt so sure about anyone else in his entire life.

Not even coffee could fight the tiredness that Magnus felt. Slowly, little by little, his eyelids began to low heavier and heavier. In an istant everything faded under his sight, and unconsciousness took over once again.

 

*

 

A weird feeling woke him up.

Something was moving. No. Something was moving _on him_. Not that was unpleasant, it was a soft and cool feeling, but totally unexpected. Magnus opened his eyes, still pretty sleepy and confused, and saw the most crazy thing he could have ever thought of. Maryse Lightwood was in front of him, her hands stretched out toward him to set a warm blanket on his body. She was gently tucking him in, her black hair down on his shoulders, a dressing gown covering her body. The warlock's lips parted in astonishment.

“Uhm” he murmured, speechless, swollowing.

Maryse immediatly recoiled, looking at him in panic.

“Oh. Sorry” she whispered right away, her gaze a little bit nervous. “I didn't want to wake you up”

“No, uh, it's—it's okay.” he said clearing his throat, stretching up his back on the chair.

Neither of them said anything; they looked pretty uneasy as if none of them knew how to manage that odd situation. Magnus and Maryse had known each other for a very long time; he've known her when she was a Circle member and all she could think about was the Downworlders hunt. A pretty bad start considering he was a warlock. For this reason they 've never got along and things gotten worse when her older son revealed to all the Shadowhunters community his feelings for the warlock himself. She didn't take the news very well and it took a while to accept the situation. Alec and Magnus were together for months now and still the relationship between the warlock and his boyfriend's mother was not the best possible. At least they didn't fight and they both tried to show each other respect and courtesy for Alec's sake.

Not fighting, though, was pretty different to be kind. If there was one thing Maryse Lightwood has never been to Magnus that was _kind_. They barely spoke to each other and when they were in the same room she simply ignored him as he ignored her. That was the implicit deal between the two of them. Or, at least, so he thought.

What the heck was happening, now?

What was that?

Maryse tucking him in in the middle of the night as if he was one of her children?

Magnus could really not understand. He was puzzled and the fact that he also was pretty sleepy wasn't helping him at all.

“You can use one of the beds, by the way” she broke out nervously, moisturing her lips, turning her head to point the several empty beds all around. “You're exhausted.”

The warlock was even more impressed from the development of that situation and stared at her gasping for a couple of seconds before answering. “A—ahm, thanks but... I'm gonna stay here. I want to be here if he wakes up.” Magnus nodded, tightening just a bit his grip on Alec's hand.

Maryse nodded in turn.

“Okay. I'll make another coffee then.”

Magnus eyes widened at their widest.

“That was _you_?” he inquired, astonished.

Maryse flushed embarrassed.

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No” Magnus said, abruptly. “No. It's just—uh, weird?” he murmured frowning a bit, his corner's lips sligthly curled up.

The woman scoffed, putting a strand of her black hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Weird.” she repeated with a little smile. “That's an understatement”

Magnus lips parted as he heard those specific words. Sometimes he forgot how much Alec looked like his mother. They have pretty similar features but also the same pragmatism and sense of duty.

“Well... thank you. It has been a... nice thought of you.”

It was weird to talk like that with her. He've never thought that something like that would have ever been possible for them. She's always been a very serious woman, a severe and firm and mighty Shadowhunter, feared and respected from everyone else. It was very hard to make her change her mind and the only thing he was sure of was that she loved her children more than anything else in the world. More than the Angel himself.

She nodded, silently, uneasy. That was something new for the both of them. That was the first time they really tried to talk and despite all their efforts everything just felt odd.

She took some steps to approach the door when Magnus called her back.

“Did you warn me to come here today?”

Maryse turned back to look at him, his face was chilled but his eyes were serious and waiting for an answer.

“Yes” she simply said, shrugging. “I've thought that Alec would have wanted you to know, to be here with him”

And suddenly Magnus felt his heart full of a strange and new feeling. Those words made him feel lighter and heavier at the same time as if he'd got off a huge burden from his shoulders and received a new one inside his chest.

“I thought you didn't like me. I mean, you didn't even look at me earlier, when Izzy and Jace were here and you wanted them to go...” he said with no trace of embarassment or unease in his voice, for the very first time, totally free to talk to her with no fear. “Then why...?”

Maryse parted her lips looking at him in surprise. She scoffed a second later, a tiny smile on her mouth.

“I didn't look at you because I didn't want you to go. You were where you were suppose to be, weren't you?” she said tilting her head, lightly. “I can not say what you can or can not do but, most of all, Alec would have wanted _you_ there and no one else.”

Magnus looked at her with an intense gaze, thousand thoughts spinning through his head.

He has always thought that Maryse's opinion about him was blurred with prejudice but just now he realized how much his own thoughts were obscured with the same feeling. He was so sure about Maryse's disdain that he'd never seen the good behind her words or actions.

“I'm sorry if I made you think you weren't welcome here, today. Or... before. It's not like I don't want you here, it's just that express my feelings is really not my thing” she sighed, embarassed, pursing her lips.

The warlock could see a pintch of Alec in that woman, in her struggle.

His lips curled up in a gentle smile. “No. That's not true” he said pressing his body against the backrest of the chair. “Your feelings are pretty clear most of the time. But when it comes to me, I'm afraid, I left my prejudice decide for me what you meant.”

Maryse looked at him surprised, her arms crossed on her chest in a pose which wasn't supposed to be threatening or severe, but almost vulnerable. “Do you think so?”

Magnus smiled.

“Anyone knows you can tell how much you love your children. And anyone knows you can tell when you're angry or pleased. And I'm pretty sure to perfectly know your ' _I-don't-like-you_ ' expression.” he slightly laughed looking at her. Maryse smiled in turn, her cheeks slightly red, her eyes gleaming of a new sort of enjoyed sparkle.

“You don't need a lot of words to make your feelings clear. Sometimes just a gaze is enough to understand what you're feeling.” he said turning his head toward Alec.

The woman breathed in and moved some steps until she reached the empty chair beside Magnus', the one where Jace had sat a few hours earlier.

“Is his gaze enough to make you understand what he's thinking of?” she inquired, her eyes on Alec's face.

The warlock inhaled deeply, silently, looking at him on the bed, his chest going up and down under the sheets.

“Yes.” he said after a while, smiling tenderly. “I think so.”

Maryse sighed swollowing a huge weight down her throat.

“I feel like I can't understand him just from a gaze. And he's my son.” her voice was just a whisper and a sad shade was coloring her tone. Magnus turned around to look at her face and saw her eyes full of held tears. “Does this make me a bad mother?” she inquired looking for Magnus' look.

For the first time in forever Maryse allowed herself to show her vulnerability and, ironically, she did it with _Magnus Bane_ , something she would have never expected to be possible. She has ever held those fears for herself, hiding them deep down her chest, her heart, trying to manage them all by herself, but now, in that moment, she could not avoid to think about them and feeling overwhelmed with the fear to not be able to understand her own son.

“When he.. you...” she stummered suddenly uncomfortable, clearing her throat. “...at the wedding... I had no idea he...” her voice just trailed off as she sighed, tired, rubbing one hand on her face. “How could I not know? I'm his mother!” her whisper was full of desperation and sadness and... fear.

Magnus felt her concern as his own and stretched out one hand to touch her shoulder. His touch was gentle and light, a way to try to calm her down.

“Maryse.” his voice was low, soft but firm. “Not even Alec knew back then. He was confused and scared and he was trying to deny it with all his strength. No wonder if you didn't know”

The Shadowhunter looked at him, sniffling, holding her tears back.

“You knew, though. And you barely knew him...”

Magnus smiled, tenderly, stroking her shoulder. “I'm very old Maryse. I've seen a lot of things during the centuries and it's easier for me to understand that kind of things. I've known so many people and things like that happening plenty of times. And probably this is not something you would know about your so young son's boyfriend” he tried to joke to ease tensions.

Maryse laughed a bit, in a low voice, parting her lips, her breath heavy and short trying not to cry.

“Look. You don't have to worry to not understand him enough or that I could understand him more than you. There are sides of him I will never get like _you_ do and sides of him you will never get as _I_ do. It's normal. And it's better this way: there are things none parent should know about its son and things that none boyfriend should know about its partner” Magnus said looking right at Maryse's eyes, trying to reassure her.

Something unexpected, impossible, that somehow bonded the two of them together.

A smile appeared on her face, a little, tense, bitter smile. She felt a little bit reassured by his words and nodded, slowly, sniffing up, swallowing. “I guess you're right” she admitted, in the end, moisturing her lips, breathing in. “I just want him to be happy, you know? To be safe. He's my child” her gaze slid on Alec's face, his deep breath the only sound in the room for a brief moment.

The warlock smiled in turn, softly, nodding and looking at his boyfriend with kind eyes.

“I know.” he whispered looking now at Maryse. “And he knows”

The woman turned her gaze back to Magnus staring at him in complete silence; somehow he seemed to know what she needed to hear. Somehow, she was sure, he understood her inner pain and tried to help her out despite all their previous fights long the years.

For the first time since they knew, they were actually trying to understand each other with no prejudice, no suspicion between them. That was a really weird feeling. Just a flat quiet filling up the room, a relaxing sense of calm and ease. Something Maryse would have never expected to feel around that man.

“You were wrong, anyway.” she said after a while, staring at him.

Magnus frowned, startled.

“Speaking of...?”

Maryse smiled. “I _do_ like you.”

Those words fell between them like a thunder. Or maybe that really was a thunder roaring far away into the night, as the rain kept pooring down outside the windows. Magnus was astonished as he looked at the woman, eyes-widened. Maryse Lightwood— _Maryse Lightwood_ \- just said that she liked him. Something he wasn't prepared for, something he would have thought be impossibile just half an hour earlier. Or even five minutes, actually.

His shocked expression made the woman smile and shaking her head. “Okay, fine, it hasn't always been like this, you know that.” she admitted getting up, moving some steps to reach the bed's side where she stood to stroke Alec's head gently, softly.

“ We've always had different opinions and we never really spoke like this before. I knew you were an eccentric and...” she stopped as to find a not very offensive word to describe the man at her side. “...passionate man. Plus, you are a warlock. You lived for centuries and you're old and immortal and powerful and you could have whatever you want pretty easily and, at the same time, getting bored of anything in the blink of an eye.” Maryse continued looking at him, her voice low, soft, careful to not wake her son up.

“When I saw what Alec feel for you I got scared. He's always been sensitive and kind, and close. I was afraid you could have gotten bored of him in a while leaving him heartbroken.” she revealed turning her head toward Alec.

“Plus I had no idea about his... his... tastes, so you both shocked me, moreover in front of all our community.” her voice trailed off, a little sigh coming out her lips. “I was scared you would have dumped him in a couple of weeks leaving him hurt and lonely.”

Magnus could understand her point; he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who liked to break people's hearts but he had quite a number of past relationships on his shoulders and he could not deny he also liked to have fun, a way to live his life very different from Alec's.

“But then I saw you didn't. Time passed and you were still with him, you never left his side. You arranged that beautiful party for Max, you helped the Institute when they needed your help and Alec became happier and happier. You changed him in a way I've never thought was possible. You made him stronger and I understood you weren't just... fooling around. That was something serious.” Maryse looked at him walking off from the bed, reaching the chair where she sat on shortly earlier.

The guy stared at her, silent, waiting for her to finish her speech. “He loves you and you love him, I can tell. And I can't despise or hate anyone who loves my Alec. You're part of his life now and that makes you part of this family”

Something broke in Magnus' heart.

He realized just in that moment that, for the first time in his entire life after his parents departure, he had a family. For the first time he realized that not only Alec entered his life but also his all family. Isabelle loved to talk to him, she was used to text him silly messages and sending him random photos of clothes or cute animals asking for advices or a little chat. Max asked to Magnus to show him some of his “magic tricks” more than once and Maryse... she would have done anything possible to make Alec happy. Even welcome him into her family. And right now she was there, talking to him with her heart exposed, her tears still sparkling in her eyes. She brought him a caffè, a blanket and now she was trying to reassure him about their new, unexpected, weird relationship. She was caring for him. Like a mother.

Magnus was speechless and none word came out his mouth.

His lips were parted, his eyes full of surprise and suddenly gleaming for silent tears.

Maryse smiled, tenderly, breathing in.

“It's pretty late. I suppose I will rest a couple of hours before breakfast.” she said stending up once again, much calmer than before.

Magnus nodded, looking at her in surprise and felt his heart hummering in his chest. That revelation left him stunned and he didn't really know how to react to that sudden knowledge.

The woman didn't say anything else but just walked off the room in complete silence, closing up the door behind her, leaving his son to his boyfriend's care. The warlock didn't know how to manage the feeling inside his heart. He wasn't really used to have a family around him. He had always desired one, he had always wanted to be part of one since he lost his a long time ago, but he never thought he would have been able to realize that dream. All the people he loved left him and somehow he wasn't important enough to being introduced to their families. But Alec, once again, was different. He didn't give him just his heart, just his love, but so much more and he didn't even know. He gave to Magnus everything he had always wanted: someone to love and to be loved from, someone to protect and to be protected from, someone who thought at him as his highest priority and, more than this, a family to be part of.

Magnus felt his throat tightening and his heart painfully hammering in his chest. He turned his gaze toward the closest window to see the rain falling down always less until it just stopped.

Night faded away and sunrise came shortly after, giving birth to a new day, a totally new era for the warlock's heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I really really hope you liked this little silly work and that you could picture the two of them in your mind as reading my words. ♥
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and opinion are always welcome so feel free to let me know what you think about this ~


End file.
